The present invention relates to a steering damper, especially for motor vehicles.
The steering mechanism of a motor vehicle usually has a damping device used to smooth the steering action of the front wheel when the vehicle is travelling in order to improve road stability, and thus vehicle safety, especially at high speeds.
Conventional steering dampers, known in the jargon of the trade as xe2x80x9csteering brakesxe2x80x9d, operate by friction on two matching parts that rotate relative to each other.
In the past, dampers of this kind were mounted at the steering headstock and included a screw with which the rider of the vehicle, by using a knob connected to the screw, could adjust the friction between the parts that were rotating relative to each other. The adjustment was performed according to the number of road curves and the speed at which the vehicle was travelling.
These frictional dampers have two major disadvantages, namely quick wear and the need to be continually adjusted by the rider. The need for continual adjustment may also give rise to hazardous situations in that to adjust the damper, the rider loses concentration and temporarily takes his/her mind off the road.
Subsequently, hydraulic dampers of linear type were developed. These consist of a tube and a stem, one connected to the frame and the other integral with the steering system.
These dampers, however, have the disadvantage of being bulky and not easy to fit in with the other parts of the motor vehicle. They are therefore built onto the vehicle like a separate add-on and usually hamper routine maintenance operations.
Another type of hydraulic damper taught by prior art is a damper built into the steering headstock of a motor vehicle. This type of damper, although it overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages, brings another disadvantage in that the essential parts of it that ensure its correct operation are located between and act directly on the steering headstock and steering pin.
Thus, any maintenance on the steering headstock means also completely dismantling the steering damper. This in turn requires the time-consuming task of draining the hydraulic fluid.
The present invention therefore has for an object to overcome all the disadvantages mentioned above by providing a steering damper that is at once functional, practical, economical and easy to construct.